UNEXPECTED FRIENDS
by SamoaCookie
Summary: Triss's daughter Blossom befriends two fox siblings who are trying to escape their old horde life. But things grow complicated when Dustfand the Mace comes knocking on Redwall's door.
1. Prologue

UNEXPECTED FRIENDS

UNEXPECTED FRIENDS

I do not own Redwall or the following characters..Skipper, Trisscar, Mokus (if he's the golden hamster), or Saxus. But I do own Blossom, Rosa, Dustcoat, Dusttail, Dustfang, Mosstongue, Barkpaw, Stumppaw, Thomas, Thorn, Abbot Uran, and Mitta.

Prologue

It was a blustery spring night in the northern forests. Hidden in its depths, a horde camp had hunkered down for the night. The fires had all long been extinguished and all the inhabitants were asleep except for one creeping shadow that was slowly making its way across the grassy field and into a small airy tent.

The inside of the tent was relatively simple and typical for a horde vermin; There was a small chest for cooking utensils and other items one would want to keep dry from the elements, a canvas bag for extra clothing, and a bedroll that was placed in the upper corner. The figure on the bedroll could not be seen since it was covered with a wool blanket to protect it from the night chill. The shadow disappeared to reveal a young red fox; he wore a yellow jerkin that was fastened with a black leather belt to a pair of black wool pants. His bright yellow eyes shined in the dim candlelight.

"Psst…Dusttail, wake up." He nudged the slumbering lump on the bedroll; another young fox that was identical to him shifted and sat up, "Mmm…Dustcoat?" the vixen muttered wiping sleep from her eyes.

Dustcoat took his twin sister's paws in his own and whispered urgently "Listen sister, I'm leaving tonight and I won't be coming back so I need to know now. Are you in or not?"

Dusttail was now wide awake, "What? Brother you can't be serious, Father will surely kill you if you run again." Dustcoat gave her a sly little smile "Don't you worry about it Dusttail, he won't catch me this time; Please say you'll come with me." Dusttail sighed and scratched her head "Alright Dustcoat, I'll come with you. That way Father can skin us both when he catches up to us".

Dustcoat snorted at Dusttail's sarcasm "I'll be waitin' outside, pack lightly now."

A few minutes later, Dusttail emerged from her tent carrying her canvas bag over her shoulder. She now wore a dark blue tunic tied with a black sash and black wool pants, her fishbone tail ring glinting in the moonlight. The twins nodded approvingly to each other and sprung away silently and swiftly away to the warmer southern lands of Mossflower country.


	2. chapter one: Blossom

Chapter 1: Blossom

Chapter 1: Blossom

**I do not own Redwall or the following characters..Skipper, Trisscar, Mokus (if he's the golden hamster), or Saxus. But I do own Blossom, Rosa, Dustcoat, Dusttail, Dustfang, **

**Mosstongue, Barkpaw, Stumppaw, Thomas, Thorn, Abbot Uran, and Mitta.**

"Blossom you lazy bum…WAKE UP!!" a young female squirrel squeaked in fright as she tumbled unceremoniously from her bed.

This was Blossom, daughter to Redwall's only female champion Trisscar. It had been thirteen years since the slave turned warrior arrived at the Abbey, and started a family with a rather handsome squirrel called Smokefur. But a year after Blossom was born, Smokefur had died from a lung sickness. Twelve years later, Blossom is a happy healthy squirrel maiden.

"Ow…gosh Thomas why so loud?" she said ruefully at the young dormouse who'd pushed her out of bed and Happy Squirrel Dreamland.

Thomas shook his furry head sadly at his hopeless friend, "Have you forgotten? You told the Dibbuns you'd show them how to shoot a arrow, I told them to be patient but they just won't leave me alone about it."

Blossom picked herself from the sand stone floor and clapped a friendly hand on Thomas's shoulder, "Heh, you know we used to be all hyperactive from dawn to dusk like that." Thomas snorted and suddenly became very fascinated with the window.

Blossom giggled at her serious friends pouty disposition "Come on, I haven't missed breakfast yet have I?" this got a smile out of the stoic dormouse, "Hmp, classic Blossom always thinking about your stomach." Making his way to the door, Thomas looked back at the lovely squirrel maid "I'll save you a seat in the Great Hall okay?" she nodded.

A few minutes later, Blossom came out her room sporting the green habit that all the novices were; a shiny black bow was slung over her shoulder. The two friends conversed happily all the way down to the Great Hall where a pleasant conversation wasn't so possible. For the second the Dibbuns caught sight of Blossom and Thomas, they swarmed around her like a pack of little furry sharks. And Blossom, being the kind soul she was greeted them all with great patience worthy of Mitta, the Abbey's current badgermom. "Good morning you little rascals." A tiny church mouse squealed excitedly "Blossom, Blossom, when are ya gonna shoot your arrows!?" patting his head, she replied "Just as soon as I eat breakfast okay?"

When the gang of babes dispersed, Thomas and Blossom seated themselves at the heavy oak table and helped themselves to some toast and fresh cornbread. Other Redwallers who were early risers did the same; a typical Redwall morning indeed.

They were just about finished and ready to leave for the shady quiet of the orchard when a deep voice sounded from behind "The babes tell me you are going to show off your talents for archery today." Blossom and Thomas swiveled around to see a graying hedgehog. Thomas's blank stare didn't change "Father Abbot Uran…good morning sir."

Blossom's smile faltered at the Father Abbots next words, "Fa-father Abbot, w-where did you come from?" the elderly creature adjusted the spectacles on his wrinkled snout, "Before your mother left to assist Lord Saxus with his bandit problems in the western woods, she told me to make sure you do not slack on your sword training." Blossom smiled nervously and scratched her head "Oh is that all? You don't have to worry your ole gray head about that sir, I promise I'll get right on it." The stern looking elder gave the young squirrel a gentle smile, and even chuckled a bit "Heh, heh, I know you will my child." Then walked away into the foot traffic.

"You weren't planning on getting out of sword practice with Thorn were you?" Thomas asked in a bored tone.

It was now Blossom's turn to act pouty, "Was not!…Well maybe." Thomas crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, making her flush, "Yes okay!"

Unlike Triss, Blossom had proven to be very clumsy when handling a blade. But what she lacked in swordsmanship, she compensated in archery. In fact at a young age, Blossom showed more talent with a bow then Redwall's most experienced archer.

Hastily grabbing her bow, Blossom took off running "Race you to the orchard!" Thomas let a wry smile escape his lips before dashing headlong to catch with his best friend.

**A lot of a story was inspired by the help of my boyfriend Arrick (Love you).**

**Reviews Please. And no flames! Or my boyfriend will pay you a visit!**


	3. Chapter 2:Dustfang the Mace

Chapter 2: Dustfang the Mace

Chapter 2: Dustfang the Mace

I do not own Redwall or the following characters..Skipper, Trisscar, Mokus (if he's the golden hamster), or Saxus. But I do own Blossom, Rosa, Dustcoat, Dusttail, Dustfang, Mosstongue, Barkpaw, Stumppaw, Thomas, Thorn, Abbot Uran, and Mitta.

Far past the comfort of Redwall Abbey, and Mossflower wood; The great pine forests of the north would begin. Danger was no stranger to this rough and rugged territory, vermin hordes mostly came from here. And it wasn't very different in the eastern Yellow Pine forest that was known as to all as Dustfang the Mace's domain. The wily fox took the expansive woodland as his own years ago with a fair sized army, and at that very moment, said fox was pacing about inside his spacious blue tent; from one end to the other. The mace that given him his title swung idly in his paw; Dustfang was some what large for his species, as he stood a head taller than any other fox in his horde. When not in his full battle gear, he wore a leather shirt that fit under his armor, a blue cloak was fastened about his right shoulder by a gold fastener.

Stopping his nervous pacing, the vermin chief looked over his shoulder at a husky stoat.

"Tell me Mosstongue" his raspy voice sounded distant. "Y-yes chief?" the stoat inquired cautiously.

"Where did I go wrong in raising those two kits of mine?" his grip tightening on his mace handle as a deep growl surfaced from his throat. "They must be more foolish than I first realized, especially Dustcoat." Mosstongue was now confused, "What do ye mean by that Chief?"

Dustfang gave the vermin general a wicked sneer, " Of course, you have flotsom for brains. Don't you remember the time he ran?"

For a minute the stoat said nothing, then an evil smile spread across his ugly face. "Of yeah, I remember now."

FLASHBACK

_Dustfang the Mace stood calmly leaning on his mace in the center of the camp, as he watched his hunting party return with their quarry. The lead hunter, a rat named Stumppaw kneeled to the fox chieftain as if he were a king. "Chief, my hunters have successfully captured your son, sir."_

_Dustfang's expression didn't change as a bound Dustcoat was roughly thrown to the ground at his fathers' feet._

_The deadly wood mace with it's twin metal bands shone dangerously in the harsh sunlight, as it slowly came to rest on the back of Dustcoat's unprotected skull._

_A deadly light flashed in Dustfang's sickly yellow orbs, "Oh my son my son, if only you could see how pathetic you look right now." quiet malice dripping from every word._

_The response was an unmistakable growl from the younger, "I am __not__ pathetic 'agh'!" the mace ground and twisted painfully into Dustcoat's unprotected head._

_"Don't you dare talk back to me, whelp." Dustfang hissed._

"_If there was ever one thing I could never teach you, it's respect." He lifted the mace and eyed his captive son's legs, that were bound by a thick cord. "We'll have to fix that, won't we son?" Dustcoat's breath caught in his throat, as he knew what was coming, "W-wait, what are you ya gonna do?" fear now evident on his foxy face._

_Dustfang kicked Dustcoat roughly onto his back and said, "I'm gonna make sure you think twice about running away again…so learn this lesson well Dustcoat." And with that, he brought the mace down in a mighty swing onto the young foxes legs. Dustcoat screamed in pain, tears of agony welled up in the corners of his eyes but refused to cry._

_Dustfang hit the defenseless young fox three more times, and was about to deliver a forth blow when a voice rang out, "Father stop!" it was Dusttail. The vixen ran out of the small crowd that had circulated, and latched onto her father's arm; preventing him from swinging around his weapon. _

_Dustfang looked it his daughter with a mixture of anger and surprise "Just let him go, he's learned his lesson!" A rather short ferret grabbed Dusttail around the waist, "C'mere you scrawny" "Hold it Barkpaw!" Dustfang held up his free paw and relaxed his tensed arm._

_"Alright Dusttail, I'll let 'em off the hook ." Dusttail released her elder's arm and took a step back._

_Dustfang tucked the mace into his belt, and put a hefty arm around his daughter's shoulders and whispered in her ear. "You just remember one thing daughter. This is your life, and nothing will change that." With that being said, Dustfang stalked away like a silent storm, leaving the twins alone._

_Dusttail kneeled next to her wounded brother; the tears now running freely._

ENDED FLASHBACK

Mosstongue chuckled evilly "I thought ye crippled the little mite all but good." Dustfang scoffed at his general's ill humor. "That 's quite enough fun Mosstongue, those two need to understand exactly who they belong to." The war-like fox gestured dramatically to the tent entrance, "Bring news to Stumppaw to mobilize his hunters and bring them here at once." Mosstongue curtly nodded "Yes Chief, right away" and made a swift exit.

MEANWHILE

The fox twins made skillful and soundless leaps and at times crawled on their bellys' in the thick undergrowth, careful not to leave a visible trail behind for the Hunter's to follow. It was now a decent distance away.

Dusttail stood erect and sniffed the wind, checking for the foul scent of Stumppaw and his small but efficient party, after checking the coast was all clear, Dustcoat staggered over to the her side. "Say Dusttail, there is a river over to the left aways. Shouldn't we stop for some water?"

Dusttail didn't say anything at first, she didn't need to; the young vixen could tell by the way Dustcoat was slightly shaking, his legs were about to give out on him, and Dustcoat was just too prideful to admit it.

"That's a good idea brother, lets rest here for a bit."

The shady river bank proved to be the perfect place for any creature to rest after a hard days travel; there was nice soft moss and grass to lay in, and the sound of the river babbling along its' way was very soothing to the ears.

Dusttail and Dustcoat sat side by side in the shade of a large tree, Dustcoat gave a painful hiss and started rubbing his aching limbs while his little sister dug through her canvas bag. Dustcoat gave her a curious look and said "What are you lookin' for huh?" his question was answered when Dusttail brought a tiny black box. "You can't fool me Dustcoat, I know that you're practically a cripple now. So I took the liberty of getting you some peppermint oil to help with the pain." The elder twin looked down at his paws shamefaced. The young vixen put a paw on his shoulder and put a small glass bottle in his lap. "I won't say another word about it brother. You are a strong warrior from the Yellow Pine woods, so don't you feel pressured or insulted…I care about you, ya know?" Dusttail stood up and went to collect the water, leaving Dustcoat to stare blankly at the oil bottle; allowing a tiny smirk to surface.

TIME SKIP

The fox twins now stood on a well used dirt path on the Mossflower border, the large weather beaten sign read "Mossflower: Redwall Abbey 15 miles."

Dusttail shifted her canvas bag to her other shoulder and gave a excited squeal. "Ooh we're almost there Dustcoat! aren't you excited?" Dustcoat rested his paw casually on the sword hilt at side and nodded, "Yep sis, we're finally in Mossflower. I've heard wonderful tales both good and bad about this land. Especially about this Redwall place, I bet it's most impressive." The wily fox tugged at his twins paw childishly and started almost dragging her down the path "C'mon Dusttail I can't wait. Go I'll race you there!" Dusttail laughed and took off Dustcoat trailing just behind her leaving tiny dust clouds in their wake.

END CHAPTER

Whew that was a long chapter wasn't it?

I'm expecting a lot more reviews now.(No flames!)


	4. Chapter 3: A Thorn in my side

Chapter3: A Thorn in my side

I sincerely apologize for the lengthy delay in my totally awesome fan fic; also I'd like to take this time to answer one reveiwer's questions.

**One reviewer asked me why all the foxes names started with "dust". It is a family name, although their mother's name is up for suggestions. So please give me some good examples.**

The abbey's extensive orchard was wonderfully shady and always supplied the Redwallers with a healthy and abundant assortment of fruit.

"Whiizzz thunk!" A well-aimed arrow landed dead center on the bulleye, the spectating Dibbuns cheered as Thomas lowered the bow. Blossom stood behind him clapping

"That's my Thomas, he's the second best archer in Redwall." Thomas gave the bubbly squirrel maid his infamous wry smile. "Oh so I suppose you're the first best then huh?"

Blossom giggled and took back her bow "Well of course I am. I'll even prove it for you, my frowny friend."

A tiny church mouse (St. Ninians burned remember?) piped up from the crowd of fan babies, " Blossom Blossom are ya gonna spit the arrow?" Blossom put the arrow Thomas offered her in the notch, "Yes, I am going to **split **the arrow. Right down the middle, but I need complete silence." The Dibbuns instantly ceased their chatter, and focused on the young archer squirrel.

Blossom moved the arrow back with practiced ease and aimed straight at the arrow lodged in the bulleye. Waiting for the wind to die down, she released the taut bowstring and sent the projectile cleanly through its intended target.

The Dibbuns went crazy with glee, while Thomas the ever reserved one smirked and patted her on the shoulder "Good job Blossy, you sure showed me a thing or two. Now what do you say you get right back to your sword training?"

Blossom, still high on her success merely laughed it off with a wave of her surprisingly dainty paws, "nonsense, why do today what you can put off till tomorrow huh?" Thomas gave her a mock grave look "Are you sure Blossom? Thorn will chew you out if she hears you've been slacking."

Blossom gave the dormouse a loving pat on the head "Well Thorn isn't here now is she?" A sadistic grin spread across Thomas's face as he pointed over her shoulder, "Oh really, then who is that behind you?"

Blossom's smile sank like a stone in water as she slowly turned around to see a grinning otter maid standing right behind her. " Th-Th-Thorn, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough, I've spoken with the Father abbot and your mother and they've both agreed to let me take you to train in Mossflower Wood today." Thorn Stormtail wore a bright yellow bandanna and a simple black cotton smock.

Blossom crossed her arms, pouting indignantly, " Why Mossflower Wood, afraid I'm gonna run off?" Thorn laughed heartily and thrust a dull sword into her paws.

"That…plus let's face it you aren't the most graceful with a blade, you might poke someone's eye out. Now enough talk let's get going?"

Fellow Redwallers' shook their heads in dismay at the sight of Thorn dragging a screaming Blossom through the gates and into the green forest depths.

**Well that's it for chapter three. I'm sorry if it seemed a bit boring but I promise chapter four will be a lot better. Keep reviewing, flames will go straight into my daddy's woodstove.**


	5. Chapter 4: The thrill of the hunt

Chapter 4: The thrill of the hunt

Hey everyone I've read your suggestions for the Twins mother's names and I should've mentioned they didn't have to start with 'Dust', but that is fine. I've already decided to use the name Dustrose as her name. So enjoy the new chapter. Ps. Happy 2008 election day, I voted!

Stumppaw the rat and Barkpaw the ferret were well known throughout the horde as expert trackers. Both were the leaders of Dustfang's Hunters and were only loyal to him.

A day had passed since the twins had hightailed it to lord-knows-where, and it frustrated Barkpaw to no end. "I can't stand this Stumppaw." The small ferret slouched against a rowan, "Why is it we're always stuck with retreivin' the chiefs brats every time they decide to run?"

Stumppaw nodded sympathetically as he studied a broken twig. "Need I remind you? It is our job as Dustfang's Hunters to track down any beast he wishes, whether it be his wayward son or some game bird for his dinner. Hey look 'ere Bark I found something!" Barkpaw grunted and squatted next to his companion, his beadle eyes lit up and a smirk graced his lips "Indeed you have Stumpy, I'll go inform the others." While Stumppaw picked out the little tuff of fur that had gotten snagged on the prickle bush and began searching for more.

meanwhile

Thundering into a sunny clearing, Thorn let go of Blossoms collar and let her stand properly up, "So Blossom you ole shirker are ya ready to train like ya never trained before?"

Blossom swatted at the dirt and grass stains on her backside and grumbled "I'm not a shirker Thorn, so don't call me that!"

Thorn snickered and thrust the sword into her paws and took a few steps back "What are you gonna do about it huh?"

Blossom took her stance, she knew that the rambunctious otter was only trying to egg her on and she wasn't about to fall for it. "You just wait Thorn Stormtail."

Back to vermin

In a not so sunny rowan clearing further up north, three vermin and a starling sat and waited for their next plan of action. There were two rat brothers, Broq and Bak. An old grizzled weasel named Grundle, and the starlings name was Beowin.

At first glance one would think them ordinary, but these horde beasts were members of Dustfang's Hunters, an elite group of vermin skilled in tracking, and the art of ambush, who were well known throughout the northlands. Broq the rat stood up from the old rotted log he sat on and tapped Grundle on the head with his spear tip, " 'ey Grundle, why are we just sittin' here? Wouldn't it be more effient for all of us to look for clues?" Grundle snorted and pushed the spear away like an annoying gnat "No young Broq, Stumppaw and Barkpaw are more than able to handle it by their selves. So just sit and be patient would ye?"

Broq huffed and sat back down. He didn't have long to wait when Beowin cried shrilly "Keeek Barkpaw worm come thisaway!"

As if on cue, Barkpaw leaped from the mulberry bushes and landed neatly in the clearing center. " Alright lads stir yer stumps, Stumppaw found a clue!" a cheerful grinned spread across his furry face.

The Hunters assembled quickly and quietly, and followed the excited ferret back to the prickle bush patch where Stumppaw was waiting.

Stumppaw pocketed the tuff into a tiny skin pouch and called out to Beowin above. "Beowin, send word to the chief that we've picked up the kits trail, they're heading south."

"Keeek, Beowin go quick fast!" the starling trilled and flapped away.

Stumppaw then turned his attention to the group, who had half circled in front of him. "All then me buckeos, the trail I've found seems to lead deeper into the southern lands, that's Mossflower right Grundle?" The old one nodded.

"Aye, and I've never shoulda left neither." he muttered, "The northlands are too hard on these old tired bones." Stumppaw nodded in acknowledgment, the weasel should have retired years ago, yet Dustfang claimed he still had a few runs left in him.

"Well now that you are here, you know the drill, stick close and folla' me." The others nodded, and ducked back into the shrubbery, the hunt was back on.

Meanwhile

Dusttail and Dustcoat were tired from their little race and decided that a noontide nap was in order. After taking the necessary precautions to camouflage themselves, the twins dozed in two different spots that were close by each other, that way if one got snuck up upon the other could run a interference. Dusttail lay dreaming under a lavender bush, letting its sweet smell delight her senses. Dustcoat who was obviously too macho to nap in lavender, slept in a hollowed tree at the roots base.

All appeared blissful and quiet until large strong paws jerked the poor innocent vixen from her dream. She would've cried out but the big creature had a companion who swiftly gagged her. Once she was bound the two assailants whisked her off around a nearby rock face and dropped her at their feet.

Dusttail shook her head and got a good look at her kidnappers. She half expected to find the Hunters leering down at her. Instead, the large creature turned out to be a hulking male badger, while his companion who had muzzled her, was a dapper looking hare.

The badger wore a brown tunic, his long back fur was tied into a smart looking ponytail, a big heavy battleaxe was tucked into the thick leather belt about his waist while the hare, also a male was decked in some sort of red military coat. The highly polished metals across his chest seemed to glimmer in the sunlight.

Dusttail knew she was in trouble, but instead of being scared she was aggravated. That crippled lump of a brother of hers was sleeping on the job and here she was captured by some badger and a big rabbit, and what exactly were they planning on doing with that big axe?

Sagaxus, the badger lord of Salamandastron mountain, eyed his catch before him, the dirty little fox did not quite fit the description of his intended target but perhaps the little whaif knew him?

Bending down slowly so as not to spook her but still enforcing his authority, cupped her chin and made her look into his big black eyes. "Listen fox, I'll ungag you if you promise not to shout and make a fuss okay?"

Dusttail glared, who did this jerk think he was, but since she was in no position to argue she grudgingly nodded. Once the offensive gag was removed, Sagax sat down so he and the young vixen could properly talk.

"Listen well fox for I am a busy creature and must not waste time with tricks or lies understood?" Dusttail sighed and nodded.

"Good girl, now what is your name?" her name, why would he ask that? "Uh it's Dusttail."

Sagax closed his eyes. "Alright, are you associated with the river rat Bangulla?" Dusttail frowned at this, did they think she was a bandit? She had to admire though how the young badger spoke with great patience.

"No sir I am not, who is he?"

It was now the hares turn to talk, a look of indignity on his gray and white face "Just some jolly ole river bandit who has been terrorizing the locals around these parts."

"Well I can assure you my good sir rabbit, I am not a bandit of any kind. Will you please release me now?"

The badger held back a snicker, as Scarrum his long time friend and general scoffs of how he was not some flower sniffing bunny but a decorated war hero.

"I think we should try our luck somewhere else now Scarrum, I don't believe Dusttail here is from around here anyway."

After untying the young fox, Dusttail up and swatted at the dirt around her knees. The one called Scarrum eyed her with suspicion.

"You're the badger lord suh, but I don't know about that accent missy just where did you come from anyway?" Dusttail shifted her feet nervously, how would these two react if they knew she was from the northern forest, probably badly.

"Uh, I'm a borderer and have just come to Mossflower wood."

Sagax nodded, turned, and gave her a stern look "Just remember, the entire western coast and central wood is my domain. All beasts must learn to live in harmony."

Dusttail smiled uneasily and watched the odd couple disappear.

Dustcoat yawned and stretched his stiff body, the ground was not a comfortable place to sleep without a bedroll or something underneath. "Oh well, wonder where Dusttail went." He thought sleepily scratching his head.

Just then he saw his twin march around the rock face corner, muttering something about a mad hare and an axe.

**Wheew that was a long one wasn't it people?**

**So now that this is finished please review. And to all those Obama supporters, kudos I suppose.**


	6. Chapter 5: What the ?

Chapter 5: What the?

Scarrum the hare stood with his paws on his hips as he voiced his opinion to Lord Sagax who sat on an old rotted stump near a cliff that over looked the western sea. "I say ole chap, What's gotten into you lately?" Sagax looked lazily over to the annoyed general.

"What do you mean Scarrum, have I been acting out of character or something? You're the one who is acting like a fussy vole-wife who can't get her lazy husband to do the field work."

Scarrum looked like he was about to explode at his lord's behavior and lack of enthusiasm of letting a potential lead on that rogue of a rat go so easily.

"Honestly Sagax you great lump of a rat thumper. You've been walking around in a daze like this for a week, ever since Mitta--" the badger suddenly stood to his full height "I don't want to hear another word about Mitta!"

This outrageous mood swing put the gallant young hare on edge, his thin lanky body wouldn't be able to weather the hurricane of fists and scratches that Sagax could inflict so effortlessly. But just as quickly as it came, the storm ebbed away, causing the young badger lord's shoulders to droop.

He sighed heavily and said, "I apologize Scarrum, I should not yell at you."

Scarrum patted his hefty paw and sat him back on the stump. "Think nothing of it old friend. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Sagax smirked and clapped Scarrum's bony shoulder. He was indeed blessed to have such an understanding friend for a General.

"Do…Do you think she'll ever forgive me Scarrum?" the battle seasoned hare sighed heavily and turned his gaze down to the ground "Mayhap some day ole mate, here's hopin' so wot, wot."

MEANWHILE

"Here I come!" Blossom shouted as she charged towards Thorn. Thorn met her thrust with a simple block and used her body weight to push her back.

"Hmm not bad, not bad but still a bit rusty. C'mon bushy bum, again." The young otter shouted.

Blossom staggered back, almost causing her to trip over her tail. It was plain to see that she wasn't in the best of moods at the moment. Thorn really knew how to push her buttons all too well. "Don't call me bushy bum, water mutt!" she growled.

Thorn took a stance, a fresh grin on her face. "What are ya gonna do 'bout it?"

"Take this!" the enraged squirrel exclaimed, going for a sideswipe. Thorn anticipated the move and jumped backward. Dull blades still could hurt after all. Blossom saw this was her chance, and started to move forward but Thorn the otter had proven to be too quick. With a lightning fast reflex of her feet, she was able to knock the sword right out of a surprised Blossom's paws. The sword landed with a muffled clatter in the lush grass.

Both maidens were breathing hard now. Thorn had the tip of her blade pointed at Blossoms pink button nose, they stood like that until she lowered it and wiped her sweaty brow. "Let's take a break, alright busy bum?" Blossom huffed. "Stop calling me that would you." Thorn laughed heartily at her agitated friend "I will if you quit calling me a mutt." Blossom was about to retort but paused "Deal"

The two friends sat down together in the cool shade enjoying oatmeal scones filled with strawberry jam, and a flask of penny cloud cordial. Thorn glanced over at Blossom and asked "Blossom, why do you hate practicing the sword so much?"

Blossom paused mid chew and swallowed, her pointed ears drooped a little bit

"I thought it was obvious Thorn, I am simply hopeless and clumsy when it comes to the way of the sword. Yet my mother thinks that old fashioned hard work will cure anything, I however don't think so."

Thorn nodded sympathetically with her companion, Triss was known to be quite the stubborn beast, especially when it came to her daughter. "I think I get it, you should definitely play to your strengths" the otter maids faced darkened as she looked Blossom straight in the eye "However, in battle you're only as strong as your weakest link. So if we got rid of your weaknesses no beast could stop you."

Blossom pondered her smart friends words "You think so?"

"I know so"

MEANWHILE

Mosstongue the stoat sat on the side of the small creek that ran into the Yellow Pine Forest, waiting for Beowin to return with news about the hunter's whereabouts. Dustfang was starting to get impatient; the twins had disappeared almost two nights ago leaving a big time gap. Hopefully the starling would be there soon.

Almost as if on cue, the dark feathered bird swooped low and perched on a low pine branch "Keeek, Beowin back. Bringum chief fox big news!" Mosstongue grumbled and clamped his muddy paws over his tiny ears. "Geez I can't stand your squawking, well c'mon lets go tell the chief about it."

Dustfang sat alone in his tent brooding over the whole situation, when his second-in-command came through the tent flap with Beowin sitting in his outstretched arm. The fox chieftain remained silent but stared at the noisy starling expectantly. The perky bird hopped off of Mosstongue's arm and stood directly at Dustfangs feet.

"Chief fox, I bringum news on twin worms!" Dustfang scowled at Beowin's choice of words "Beowin would you refrain from calling my kits worms. They aren't worms you know."

The starling hastily twittered an apology, annoying him further, "Just get on with it, where are they headed!" he snapped angrily. "Twins head south to Mossflowa' big red building there. Guarded by sparra tribe Keeek!"

Dustfang scratched his chin thoughtfully; the twins were in Mossflower country then. Did that mean perhaps they were headed to the infamous Redwall Abbey? Not being the type to pass up possible conquest, Dustfang's snout broke out into a malevolent grin.

"Soo it seems those younguns' of mine are of some use to me after all."

The fox chieftain jumped to his feet with the speed of a cat and picked up his mace.

"Yes, yes, I bet that's where's they're going for sure." Mosstongue was sadly confused again but figured it was smarter to remain silent, he knew that crazy look in his chief's eye all too well. It was the light and excitement for war.

Dustfang allowed Beowin the starling to hop onto his shoulder; stroking his dark brown feathers the cunning fox whispered hasty instructions to his informant.

"Understand starling?" Beowin nodded and nibbled a dried bit of bread Dustfang offered him.

"Well you have your orders, get going now and tell the Hunters what their orders are."

With a short rush of his narrow wings, Beowin let out one last 'keek' and flew out the tent flap, leaving Dustfang and Mosstongue alone. Dustfang turned to his general, he couldn't really say much for Mosstongue's intellect but he did admire him for his street smarts always come in handy. "Mosstongue, go tell the troops to gather 'round the main fire tonight and make sure everyone is present understand flotsam brains?"

Mosstongue held his tongue at this insult the chief used for him commonly "Aye Chief, tonight at the main fire. But Chief what'll you be doin'?"

Dustfang gave him a haughty look "I have something I must attend to."

Now one wouldn't call Dustfang the Mace a sentimental creature. But it wasn't uncommon for the horde to catch sight of the Mace keeping a personal vigil to his deceased mate's grave in the pine forest. It was a simple grave dug in the center of a clearing that always had a thin layer of dead orange tree needles on the forest floor. A roughly carved head stone half covered with vines read "**Dustrose**". It here Dustfang would visit before going out plundering and raiding the rugged countryside.

Using his cloak to keep the pine needles out of his fur, Dustfang sat down and put his paws on his knees.

"Well Dustrose, those mites of yours is are it again. But rest assured they can't escape me" a wicked smirk spread across his face causing the small blue tattoo under his right eye to stretch out "after all, you couldn't."

MEANWHILE

Dusttail and Dustcoat sat outside the hollow tree, discussing the random events that had taken place. Upon hearing the strange tale Dustcoat hung his head in shame.

"By the fang sis, all that while I was snoozing?" Dustcoat could tell his little sister was in a bad mood.

"Whatever brother" the young vixen huffed, rising to her feet and readjusting her two machetes in their holsters "Just don't let it happen again I thought I was gonna lose my tail or worse! I need to know if I can count on you."

After much apologizing and griping the two were back on track and moving, this time with just as much pace as when they ran away the previous night. If a gang of river bandits were running loose around Mossflower, it would be wise to avoid a confrontation. And the best way to do that was to stay as much out of sight as possible.

The trek was fairly easy going now, the woodlands were pleasantly flat. The early spring wind wasn't nearly as cold as it was in the Yellow Pine Forest, and it was so much greener.

Dustcoat snuck a peak over at Dusttail, fast traveling and stealth movements had clearly started to take their toll on her outer appearance. A few green stickers could be seen clinging to the brush in her tail, also her once clean outfit was dirty and a little tear could be seen on the hem of her smock. He guessed he didn't look so dapper himself. Perhaps wearing his favorite bright yellow shirt was not a good idea.

The distant sound of flute music reached the twins sharp ears causing them to crouch down. "Who do you think it is brother?" Dusttail whispered.

Dustcoat responded with a light shrug and put his claw to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

Drunken laughter and slurred singing became louder as the pair crept on their bellies through a patch of mulberry bushes, but stopped at a sudden steep bank slope that dropped to reveal a wide shallow ford. Across from their position, the source of the commotion was seen.

**Gosh this chapter took forever, I hope I wasn't rambling.**

**Please review everyone and sorry for the wait. Also no flames.**


	7. Chapter 6: Bangulla

Chapter 6: Bangulla

From their vantage point, the fox twins could see the source of the commotion. Ten river rats danced wildly about a huge bonfire, their grayish black furs were plastered with plant dyes and little rusty bells were tied to their footpaws.

"Pssts…sister look over there by the bonfire." Dusttail ever so slightly shifted her gaze from the savage looking dancers to the bonfires edge. There, a large rat with an eyepatch stood studying the contents of a crate.

"What do you suppose is in there?" Dustcoat whispered.

"I don't know but I think we should get out of here." Dustcoat nodded in agreement.

Just as the pair were about to retreat, the large rat turned his attention to the dancers who'd ceased their merry making, the music stopped as well.

"Lads, you your ole chief Bangulla has come through for ye again. Tonight we celebrate for the Bangulla bandits are one step closer to harnessing the ultimate power!"

Loud cheers erupted from the vermin as Bangulla reached into the crate he had been studying previously and extracted a heavy black ball. Holding it high above his head as if it were the first place prize "Once we find the missing piece, even the mighty badger lord's mountain won't stand a chance! Eat, drink, and be merry me lads." The hefty rats laughter drown out as the dancers started up their mad jigging.

As the rats began their wicked dancing again, the twins managed to slink away into the darkening Mossflower wood, neither spoke a word.

The once cheerful Mossflower wood, so new and vibrant with the promises of Spring, now seemed just as cold and lifeless as the Yellow Pine forest.

Dusttail watched her brother with concern, by now the peppermint oils numbing effects would have worn off by now.

"Brother we got to find a place for you to rest, night will be here soon." But Dustcoat wasn't listening, spurred on by the sight of rats had reminded him strongly of what they were trying to escape from. Their vindictive father, the horde, slaying senselessly it was all so stereotypical, so expected, one vicious cycle.

"Dustcoat!" suddenly a flying projectile came zooming out of by and buried itself in the trunk of an elm, Dustcoat stood frozen as it almost clipped his ear.

Stumbling through the brush came a clumsy looking squirrel maid, pulling twigs from her brush tail, she didn't seem to notice them.

Growling, Dusttail drew her machete while Dustcoat grasped his sword hilt.

"What's the big idea of shootin' at us tree mouse?" the young vixen snarled pointing a machete blade up to the foolish creatures nose.

The squirrel maid blinked in surprise and dismay when she noticed the knife in the tree.

"Uh…I, ah…didn't mean to" the twins narrowed their shining gold eyes, this klutzy ninny couldn't possibly be any danger to them. All of a sudden, Thorn Stormtail lunged out from no where, brandishing the dull iron training sword. The light of anticipation for a good brawl was gleaming in the otter's black eyes.

She was about to deliver a sound whack to Dusttail's head, but Dustcoat blocked her with his short sword.

The two combatants sized each other up, "You ain't half bad fox" Thorn admitted "Too bad I have to knock you senseless".

"We'll see about that river dog" Dustcoat growled, in a fluid movement the fox broke through the standoff, catching her under the chin with the butt of his sword hilt. The resulting effect sent the hearty otter reeling backwards, using her thick tail, Thorn whipped it around hitting Dustcoat's legs, flooring him.

Dusttail who had been busy wrestling with Blossom gasped when her twins agonized cries reached her ears "Gasp, Dustcoat!"

Redwall

Thomas sat in the fading light of the orchard. Not being the social type, the young dormouse often would take his evening meals in the fruity solitude of the abbey orchard, he had just finished eating a hearty bowl of vegetable soup when he saw Mitta the badger coming his way.

"Good even tide to you young one." she said quietly "May I join you?"

"Hello Mitta, I don't mind at all" like Blossom, Thomas had a soft spot for the female badger. Although her presence at Redwall was welcome, the position of nursemaid was usually granted to a creature who were entering their golden seasons. Mitta was just the opposite, she was in her mid-twenties and had not a trace of gray on her striped muzzle.

"Thomas why are you out here all by yourself, where is Blossom?" Thomas looked up into her large almond eyes and said,

"Thorn Stormtail took Blossom on a little camping trip, as for me I just like the quiet. I can't get that in Cavern Hole"

Mitta chuckled and nodded in agreement "Aye, it's a lot livelier than living alone in Mossflower wood" Thomas smirked and nodded in agreement.

"By the way young one, do you happen to know when Thorn and Blossom will return?" the stoic dormouse shook his head.

"Why do you want to know?" the badgermom rose to her feet, a faraway look was reflected in her almond eyes,

"Oh it's nothing in particular, I just wanted to tell her about this dream I had last night. Good bye." and with that, Mitta left a slightly confused Thomas scratching his furry brown cheek.

"A dream?"

T&B's campsite

Dustcoat's pained cries echoed into the blue evening sky as he was carried into Blossom and Thorn's camp. A low fire was burning, and a simple tent was constructed under the tree they ate lunch near earlier.

"Quick lay him down here." Dusttail pointing to a spot near the fire.

Being as gentle as she could, Blossom kept the foxes crippled legs level until he was strewn upon the grass.

"Ahh, sis it hurts so bad!" he cried clutching and digging his claws into his head. Dusttail bent on her knees, whispering soothing words and sounds.

"It's alright brother, I'm right here just stay calm. I'll give you a potion to help you sleep okay?"

"I don't understand" Thorn said to Blossom "I did not hit him that hard" the squirrel maid bit her lip, she hated to see any creature in pain, but the fox didn't explain why yet. Come to think of it, where did they come from, they did not act like the cruel sadistic creatures like the one's in her mother's stories. These two actually seemed to care about each other.

The two stood in silence as Dusttail rubbed peppermint and rosehip oils onto Dustcoats legs, his whi,pers ceased to a scattered sniffing. He appeared to be resting.

"Oh hells teeth, this isn't good" the vixen frowned.

"What's not good, can we help?" asked Thorn.

Dusttail stood up wiping her paws on her dirty smock, " I used the last of the peppermint oil on Dustcoat's legs, he needs more."

"I know what we can do!" chirped Blossom "Thorn let's take them back to Redwall, Sister Rosa can fix them up in the infirmary" Dusttail's ears perked.

"I don't know matey, Father Abbot may not like having these two rogues about".

"Did you say Redwall?" the little vixen asked wide eyed.

"Aye vixen, can't you tell from Blossom's green habit?" the otter chuckled plucking at the squirrel maids floppy sleeve.

"Please, won't you take us there?" My brother needs help".

"Don't worry uh, Dusttail was it? We'll stay here the night and head off in the morn." Said Blossom.

The night finally came to a close, the twins would soon drag their destiny the gates of Redwall.

END CHAPTER.


	8. Chapter 7: Old warriors

Chapter 7: Warriors old

**I have been trying for the longest time to get this chapter up, but my files kept getting corrupted. So now I am going to try a different word program and see how that works. Please enjoy my seriously late continuation.**

Lord Sagaxus and his faithful general Scarrum sat warming their tired limbs around a small campfire. The two were exhausted from the days investigation into what Bangulla was planning. Their search had took them far away from the fire mountain they'd called home, but it was a small sacrifice a soldier must cope with.

Sagax sat cross legged on the forest floor inspecting his battle axe for niches and scratches. Hefting the heavy weapon aside, the young badger lord looked across the fire to the hare rubbing his sore foot paws and smiled.

"You aren't getting to old to go rat hunting are you old friend?"

The garrulous hare shock up in mock indignanty and put his paws on his hips. "Now see here my cheeky young lord, any beast would be tired and need a good snooze after all that trumping through the brush from dawn to dusk". Sagax laughed whole-heartedly.

"Aw you know I am foolin' , to be honest I am rather pooped myself. Say Scarrum what do we have left in the ration sack?"

The mountain hare spun around on his heel and peeked inside the rough textured haversack they carried "Well not much I am afraid, all we got left over is half a wheel of almond cheese and a few wild onion we picked up along the trail".

"Well I suppose it will do for now, let's have a slice". Scarrum took out the field knife he always kept handy and cut out two wedges of the finely aged cheese. The two sat munching away on their meager dinner when Scarrum's sharp floppy ears caught the sound of rustling of in the woods.

"Listen mate" his voice dropped to a whisper "somethings coming this way". Setting down what was left of his cheese, Sagax squinted in the direction of the noise and eased his paw to the hilt of his trusty axe.

Out of the darkness three shapes emerged into the fire light, the two warriors relaxed when they saw it was not an enemy.

"Triss! Skipper! Churke! Welcome to our humble camp sight" Scarrum said waving cheerily.

Trisscar had changed during the last fourteen seasons, she no longer had a slim and feminine frame, years of fighting off bandits and proper nourishment gave her body a hearty strong physique, the sword of Martin was strapped over her right shoulder as usual. She wore a pleated smock and a wide studded belt to protect her middle.

"So…have you found out anything about what the river rat stole from Salamandastron?" the squirrel warrior stated in a monotone voice.

"Heh, you've been so serious lately Triss, are the bandits getting to you?" Skipper chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. Although no one said it out loud, but it was clear that the old otter chieftain was beginning to feel the weight of the seasons upon his graying shoulders. Hopefully the bandit wars would break and he would be able to live out the few seasons he had left in him.

"Hahaha, Uncle Skip that was my line!" Churke giggled, she hadn't changed a bit.

Triss sighed heavily and accepted the two onion shoots and the slice of cheese that was offered her.

"You could say that mate, but to be honest I fear for the future".

Sagax swallowed the final bit of his portion and said "You are not talking about Blossom are you Triss?"

Triss's stare turned hard, "how could I not? My daughter comes from a long line of northern warrior squirrels, and yet she's more liable to poke her own eye out than an enemies" the female squirrel took a deep breath and continued "you haven't answered my question Sagax. Have you discovered what the rat stole from your mountain or not?"

"I have Triss, and it certainly is not a good thing. Bangulla stole a part of a powerful weapon, the ancient carving we found in the chamber it was stolen indicated that it is a weapon forged of fire and metal. When used it is said to be able to make thunder and destruction".

"Good lord" Skipper gasped.

"Thankfully the weapon is useless unless all the pieces are put together, and Bangulla only has one part of it, if we could secure at least one piece of this terrible object then the rat cannot wreck anything havoc."

"Does this weapon have a name Sagax?" Churke inquired.

"When I searched through my late fathers archive, it has a name."

"What is it?" Triss asked.

"A cannon."

END CHAPTER

**Well that's that, see you all later.**


	9. Chapter 8: Sister Rosa

Chapter 8: Sister Rosa

**I've been pondering something that I may put into a future chapter. I know it's not like BJ's books to have two different species have a love interest but would anybody object if Thomas and Blossom have a thing? Please give me your opinions.**

**Also, I checked out "Triss" at the library and found I've been spelling Scarums name wrong, so from now on it will be spelled with one" r", and also Churk doesn't have an "e" at the end.**

"Hell's teeth," Skipper of Otters murmured "I have no clue what this cannon contraption is but it sure sounds like deep trouble" Rubbing his whiskers thoughtfully.

"No foolin' Uncle Skip, Salamandastron is truly a place of mystery if it hid such a thing" Churk said grimly.

Triss chewed the bulb of the tiny onion thoughtfully before speaking carefully, "Sagax please tell me that you have some idea where the pieces are."

Scarum interjected "As a matter o' fact, Triss me ole lass, we do know where one part of the cannon is located. Tell them Sagax".

Sagax nodded and opened the leather belt pouch at his side and removed a yellow bit of parchment.

"This is the last testiment of my father, Lord Hightor. According to this, when he had first took up the title of Badger Lord; he had discovered the secret chamber where the cannon was stored. When he learned of it's destructive nature he disasembled it into three parts and hid them throughout Mossflower country. One part remained in the chamber, and unfortunately, that scum Bangulla somehow managed to swipe it from under right our noses. But on a positive note, my father left clues to where he hid them".

"Oh that's fantastic Sagax" Triss said smiling "have you been able to dechyper anything?"

"I'll do you one better Triss, the piece we're looking for is already secured" the big badger said grinning.

Skipper perked at these words "Really mate, where?"

"To find it we must go east ; back to Redwall".

The early spring dawn cast a pink tint over the fresh morning dew. The happy trills of birdsongs, warbled out to greet the new day.

The ghostly wisps from the previous nights fire curled and danced to disappear into the air. Dustcoat lay on his back, the heat from the burning coals could still be felt. The warm waves soothed his tired and aching body; the sharp pains he had felt earlier subsided to a dull throbbing

Dustcoat gave a contented sigh and slowly sat up, being careful to not disturb his slumbering twin beside him. Looking behind him, the young fox saw the clumsy squirrel maid and that hyper young otter asleep in the small make shift tent. At that moment Blossom stirred awake and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Noticing that the young fox was awake she said "Oh you're up, how are you feeling?" Dustcoat smiled, he was beginning to like this silly squirrel. Back in the Yellow Pine Forest, woodlanders weren't so kind to strangers, especially vermin.

"I'm just fine I guess" he said softly.

Blossom stretched the stiffness from her arms and walked over to the smoldering fireside.

"Do you think you can stand?" she asked offering her paw. Dustcoat took it and heaved himself up on his quivering legs.

"Hss, I'll make it" he said leaning against her "I didn't catch your name, mine's Dustcoat".

"My name is Blossom, daughter of Trisscar Arem" Dustcoat smiled lazily, his shiny yellow eyes half closed.

"Hm, Blossom now that's a pretty name".

Soon after, Dusttail and Thorn were awake and helping clean up the camp. Blossom meanwhile was leading Dustcoat around the little grove, trying to regain his strength.

"Blossy, Dustcoat, we're ready mates!" Thorn called. It was time to head for home.

Time Skip

"Tell us Blossom, what's Redwall like?" Dusttail asked. Her brother's short sword was slung over her shoulder. Dustcoat himself was supported by Blossom while Thorn carried the supplies.

"Oh there's absolutely no place like it in the world Dusttail. Creatures from across the land all know about our Abbey, and often come to rest their weary paws. The Redwall hospitality is famous don't cha know".

Thorn nodded in agreement, "Aye, it's also said that any beast who sports the habit of the Order can pass through any hostile land without coming to harm".

"Wow" the twins said in unison.

Suddenly Blossom let out an excited squeal and pointed up ahead "Look down the road, you can see it!" off in the distance, the twins could see the red sandstone structure jutting out from the trees off the roadside.

When the group was finally at the abbey gates, a cracked old voice rang out, "Who goes there?"

"Open the gates Crikulus, me n' Blossom brought guests!" Thorn bellowed.

The silver head of an ancient shrew peeked out from the top battlements, upon spotting the two foxes they had in toe; Crikulus frowned and readjusted his spectacles, "Hm, guests indeed. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I must confirm if it is alright with Father Urran".

"But Crikulus, one of them really needs to see Sister Rosa!" Blossom pleaded.

The old one sighed and said " I am sorry Blossom. Although I am the abbey gate keeper, I cannot admit foxes into Redwall without proper notification". With that being the said the old gate keeper disappeared.

Dusttail looked skeptically at the spot where the shrew had vanished "Hmp, some hospitality".

"I'm sorry you two, I was hoping that we could go in without all this trouble" the squirrel grumbled ashamedly.

Dustcoat heaved his arm off of Blossoms shoulders to test his remaining strength, satisfied he patted her paw and said "Aw never mind Blossom, I take it your abbey hasn't always been at peace. A place this size would more than likely attract a lot of unsavory rogues".

"Yeah" said Dusttail "look at the gates, they're scarred and there's a lot of chippin' on the outer stones".

"That's pretty observant of you, vixen." Thorn said grinning. Dusttail smiled shyly.

A new voice hailed the four friends from the battlements, "Hello down there!" it was Father Urran, and standing behind him was Mitta the badger. The wise hedgehog peered calmly down at the odd little group, "Blossom, Miss Stormtail, who have you got there?"

Blossom waved cheerily up at the kindly Abbot "Father Abbot, Thorn and I brought these two travelers to rest and one needs to see Sister Rosa. Will you please let them in, I promise they won 't be any trouble!"

Father Urran studied the fox twins with a keen eye, they did look very travel worn and the male looked to be on the verge of collapse.

"I will admit the foxes into our humble Abbey, after all it is the sworn duty of our Order to help any creature in need. However they will have to relinquish all of their weapons. This is a peace loving place".

With that being said, the gates grinded open, and the friends entered into the grounds. A small crowd of Redwall mice and a scattering of other creatures had gathered at the main entrance to see they're new guests. Some held expressions of suspicion, and others looked curious as they never interacted with such beasts before.

Mitta stepped forward from the crowd and held out her big blunt paws, "If you don't mind I'll need to take those vixen." Her voice was firm.

Dusttail gulped remembering her last encounter with a badger, hesitantly she stepped up to Mitta until she was at paws length and handed over the short sword first, then she unstrapped her machetes. Mitta tucked them easily under her arm and gave the thin little vixen a loving pat on the head that threatened to make her buckle.

"That's a good girl, now if you'll follow me, I'll escort you to the infirmary".

Dusttail let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and followed the rest into the main hall. Thorn raised an eye brow at her and said "You ain't scared of Mitta are you fox?"

Dusttail glared at the cheeky outspoken otter "No I ain't scared".

"Stop teasing her Thorn" Dustcoat warned.

The inside of Redwall was large as well, and every wall was made from the pinkish hue of sand stone, Mitta guided them up the stone steps that spelled out the name "Redwall", a nice feature.

Mitta stopped at another flight of stairs that led to the upper levels and said "Can you make it up the rest of the way?"

Dustcoat calculated the stairs, his legs were starting to burn and twitch, the effects of his peppermint oils was wearing off "I don't think so".

Mitta nodded understandingly and offered her paw "I can carry you the rest of the way, if that is what you wish." Dustcoat sighed, embarrassed and accepted without protest. The strong female badger scooped the young fox up with ease in her muscular arms and they made their way upward.

"I don't believe we introduced eachother, I'm Dustcoat and that's my twin sister Dusttail".

Mitta smiled "It's nice to meet you, I know you both will enjoy Redwall. As long you both behave like respectable creatures".

"Don't worry" Dusttail muttered sadly "we probably won't be stayin' too long anyhow".

Blossom skidded to a halt and embraced Dusttail "No don't say that, Redwall is the safest placest for any beast to be. Everywhere else it's utter chaos and uncertainty!" Dusttail blinked in confusion at her new friends enthusiasm.

"Here we are" Mitta said stopping at one of the wooden doors.

Sister Rosa was a timid and gentle field mouse who took over as the Abbey Healer after Malbun Grimp had passed away two winters back from a heart attack. Like her teacher before her, Sister Rosa kept the infirmary clean and stocked with poltices and herb remedies. Bandages and splint boards also were not in short supply.

The infirmary itself was an elongated room with two rows of beds with clean white sheets. At the moment, timid little Sister Rosa was reading a book when she heard the door open.

"Oh I wonder who it is" she thought as she peaked over the top of her book. Rosa squeaked in fright as she saw a lean, dirt covered fox standing in front of her.

"Take er easy miss I'm not gonna hurt you" he said raising his paws disarmingly.

Recovering from her initial shock, Sister Rosa noticed that Mitta, Blossom, and Thorn Stormtail were right behind him. There was another fox too, a young vixen who was identical and equally filthy as the male.

"Oh please excuse me, I'm afraid I'm easily excitable" the pretty mouse explained somewhat embarrassed.

Blossom stepped forward so she was standing next to Dustcoat, "Sister Rosa, this is Dustcoat and that's his twin sister Dusttail; He is in need of your healing skills".

"Is that so?"Rosa said slightly mystified "please come sit down and tell me what's ails you". Dustcoat moved over and sat on the nearest bed with a grateful sigh of relief "It's my legs miss, can you do anything?"

Sister Rosa bent down and gently elevated one leg "Does it hurt when I do this?" Dustcoat grimaced and nodded. With careful paws, Rosa ran her fingers up and down each leg on either side. Each time she earned a hiss of pain from the young fox.

Finished Rosa stood up and instructed them all to wait there, she returned shortly with two fluffy towels, a rag, and a basin of hot water. With the practiced ease of a skilled healer, Sister Rosa cleaned away the muck and grim from Dustcoats legs before drying them off.

"Blossom dear, please fetch me the jar of peppermint oil on the top shelf of my cabinet".

Blossom nodded and handed the jar to her, Rosa thanked her and began to administer the clear liquid. Dustcoat shuddered and sighed as the shooting pains ebbed away to a funny tingly sensation.

"Thanks miss" he said smiling.

Rosa sighed and stood up again wiping her paws on her apron, "I'm afraid that's not going to last. Your legs are too damaged and haven't been able to heal correctly" her face was grave.

"What can we do Sister?" Dusttail asked concerned.

"Thankfully this type of injury is still fixable. I will have to wrap both your legs in splints and you'll have to use crutches for a time".

Dustcoats foxy face blanched "T-time?…how much time?"

END CHAPTER

**Some reviewers have commented that my chapters are too short, well they can't complain now can they? Seriously this tool up six pages .Please review!Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9: Unwelcome Feelings

Chapter 9: Unwelcome Feelings

**It has been ages since I've updated this story. I doubt anyone still wants to read it but I should probably finish it. I apologize for the inconvenience.**

"A whole season!" a dismayed Dustcoat gasped.

Sister Rosa sighed sadly "I'm truly sorry. But you'll never heal otherwise, don't you want to rid yourself of such pain?" Dustcoat put his face in his claws, a whole season, what if Dustfang found them here? These creatures should never have to lose their lives because of them.

"Brother" Dusttail asked, catching his attention "huh?"

"These woodlanders are so generous and kind, why stay for a little while?"

"We just don't belong here Dusttail" the elder twin whispered gravely.

"I'll say you definitely don't!" a new voice rang out from the doorway. All heads swivled around to see Thomas the dormous and Abbot Urran entering the infirmary. By the look on his face, it was clear that Thomas was not pleased to see foxes in Redwall.

"Easy now Thomas" the gentle old hedgehog said placing a firm paw on his shoulder "that is not how a mouse of our order should speak".

"S-sorry Father Abbot" the angry young dormouse sighed "but I don't have to stay here" he growled throwing Blossom a look mixed of hurt and betrayal before stomping out the door.

"Thomas come back!" the pretty squirrel maid called running after him.

Urran sighed shaking his head and gazed upon his strange new guests "You must forgive Thomas. He lost his parents in a vermin raid when he was very young. My name is Urran, I am the Abbot to Redwall Abbey and you are welcome to stay as long as you feel".

"We can understand" Dusttail muttered.

"As soon I'm better we'll be out of your fur" Dustcoat said giving the kind old hedgehog a friendly smile.

"I hope you stay for the Spring feast" Mitta said "Redwall feasts are known far and wide. Our food and entertainment is quite excellent".

"Oh aye" chortled Thorn "your tastebuds will dance and sing till morn. And I always make my famous hotroot vegetable stew."

"That sounds great can we stay brother please?" Dusttail begged her twin.

Dustcoat had to admit, the sound of a feast was vert tempting. As long as he did not have to sit next to that disgruntled dormous.

"I don't see why not" he stated, tapping his chin. Dusttail yipped excitedly and gave her brother a crushing hug "oh thank you brohter!"

"Uh, Dusttail…_air_!" the crippled fox gasped.

* * *

"Thomas!" Blossom called after Thomas's retreating back "would you stop and talk to me please?" she begged finally managing to grip his habit sleeve.

"What Blossom!?" the dormouse snapped.

"Don't say 'what' to me Tom" the squirrel maid chittered angrily "that was terribly rude of you to act that way".

"Foxes are trouble Blossom" Thomas growled "all vermin are".

"Don't call them vermin Thomas. They haven't done anything and besides, if you must know the vixen gave up their weapons without a fuss. What could they possibly do anyhow?" Thomas sighed tiredly. After eleven years, the wounds in his heart still felt raw and tender at the slightest touch.

"It just brings back bad memories" he muttered to noone in particular.

"I can understand that" Blossom cajoled "but they clearly don't wish to stay, you only have to endure it a little while I'm sure".

"Thanks Blossy" Thomas smiled embracing the lovely squirrel "you always know what to say".

"You still have to get along with them though"

"Damn them" the dormouse growled in his mind.

End Chapter

**I guess I'll finish this story for Quevera Tava's sake since she seems so enthused by it. Please review.**


End file.
